


live chat

by BrenanaBread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Romance, chat fic, cursing, mlsecretsanta2k19, part chat fic and part not, so hopefully that's not too confusing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: Love and shenanigans for the OT4, Adrien/Alya/Marinette/Nino, who deserve all the fluff and happiness in the world :) <3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 33
Kudos: 136





	live chat

**Author's Note:**

> For the mlsecretsanta2k19 exchange on tumblr! This is for the astoundingly talented [sumomosketches](https://sumomosketches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> At the start:  
> d-d-d-drop_your_expectations is Nino  
> write_down_to_business is Alya  
> Ad-nothing is Adrien  
> and bobbin_along is Marinette

**d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** come ooonnn bro  
come out with us  
u kno u want to  
live a little  
  
 ** _d-d-d-drop_your_expectations_** _has renamed the group_ ** _break! Adrien! out!  
  
_** **Ad-nothing:** I’ll have you know i’ve lived plenty  
 **write_down_to_business:** F  
A  
L  
 **bobbin_along:** well thats a lie  
 **write_down_to_business:** S  
E  
false  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** wen was the last time u even left ur room  
 **write_down_to_business:** and NOT for school! or a photoshoot! or any of your other structured activities !  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** were waiting agreste  
 **write_down_to_business:** his silence is very telling  
 **Ad-nothing:** I’m thinking!  
 **write_down_to_business:** e xa c tl y  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** dude if u have to think about it  
its been too long  
 **Ad-nothing:** That still doesn’t prove i haven’t lived  
 **write_down_to_business:** then prove it  
 **Ad-nothing:** How!!  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** have u ever pretended to b a mannequin in a store window  
 **bobbin_along:** asked a very obvious tourist for directions in rapid french?  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** taken suggestive photos with statues at the louvre  
 **write_down_to_business:** have you acted out any scenes from movies that take place in paris?  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** cried on the metro   
**write_down_to_business:** yoo what  
 **Ad-nothing:** Nino, are you okay?  
 **write_down_to_business:** NINO  
 **Ad-nothing:** Do you need a hug?  
 **write_down_to_business:** ARE YOU OKAY  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** shit nevermind  
 **bobbin_along:**...okay but honestly  
same  
 **write_down_to_business:** MARI  
 **Ad-nothing:** Marinette!!!  
 **bobbin_along:** we ALL get stressed okay adn this is NOT abou tME we are HERE tom ake FUN pf ADREIN  
CONVNICE HIM to goO UT with us!!  
 **write_down_to_business:** big girl has got BIG feelings  
 **bobbin_along:** i’ll bite you  
 **write_down_to_business:** ooo promise??  
 **Ad-nothing:** What have we walked into  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** this wouldnt have happened if ud just go out with us  
let us love u  
 **write_down_to_business:** no homo  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** l o t s of homo   
i want to kiss my boyfriend on the eiffel tower  
 **bobbin_along:** what a coincidence  
i want to kiss my boyfriends on the eiffel tower  
 **write_down_to_business:** am i a joke to you  
 **bobbin_along:** maybe i want to make out with my girlfriend on the eiffel tower too  
ever think of that hmmm????  
 **write_down_to_business:** so what im hearing is we’re ALL going to the eiffel tower today and kissing adrien and then—time permitting—everyone else  
 **bobbin_along:** YES  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** yee  
 **Ad-nothing:** Y e s !  
 **write_down_to_business:** perfect  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** wait i just gotta check  
u mean everyone else as in the four of us right  
u dont mean like everyone on the eiffel tower  
right  
??  
als  
r ig h t????  
A LYA!!!  
 **write_down_to_business:** >:)  
  


* * *

  
The first time Adrien is kissed on the Eiffel Tower, it’s with a warm hand curled around his jaw and the brim of a red hat poking him on the forehead. Nino is soft and smooth, easily pulling Adrien closer and down in a dramatic dip that leaves them both a little breathless.

The second time Adrien is kissed on the Eiffel Tower, it’s enthusiastic and playful. He’s nipped on his bottom lip and he lets out a squeak just in time for Nino to capture it on camera. Alya’s eyes sparkle with mischief when she covers his face in lipstick-stained kisses while Nino and Marinette snap photos from every angle imaginable. It’s his favorite modeling gig yet.

The third time Adrien is kissed on the Eiffel Tower, he has cold fingers wrapped around his own and a giggle pressed against his lips. It’s sweet and gentle, but filled with a bubbling excitement. Marinette boops his nose with her own and pulls him back down to her almost as soon as they separate.

With the promise of more on his partners’ lips and arms wrapped around waists as they laugh and take pictures, Adrien makes a mental note to have many more kisses on the Eiffel Tower.  
  


* * *

**  
bobbin_along** : f  
 **write_down_to_business:** ???  
 **bobbin_along** **:** i’m dead  
 **Ad-nothing:** What happened?  
 **bobbin_along** : like actually dead

 **_bobbin-along_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_actually_dead  
  
_ ** **write_down_to_business:** what???  
 **actually_dead:** write me a good eulogy  
 **write_down_to_business:** mari  
 **actually_dead:** nothing sappy  
just how i’m the greatest person to ever cross your path  
you love me more than life itself  
you’ve never met anyone more gorgeous or intelligent or talented  
keep it honest   
i’ll be watching  
 **Ad-nothing:** What??? Happened????  
 **actually_dead:** all of them are cracked  
every. single. macaron. in. this. batch. is. cracked.  
 **Ad-nothing:** Whoa, even an ending period. That’s serious  
 **write_down_to_business:** who asked you mr. capitalization  
 **Ad-nothing:** That’s just my phone’s default!!! When it’s not the start of the sentence i don’t   
capitalize!!! Do you see that??? A lowercase i!!! I’m a rebel!!!!  
 **write_down_to_business:** then change your phone’s default??  
arent you the smart one of the group  
 **actually_dead:** he’s smart but he has 2 brain cells  
 **Ad-nothing:** Hey  
 **actually_dead:** im sorry  
 **write_down_to_business:** 1 brain cell  
 **Ad-nothing:** Thank you  
That’s what i call journalistic integrity  
 **write_down_to_business:** then go back and change the first letter to be lowercase each time like the rest of the dumbasses of the world  
 **Ad-nothing:** That’s so much effort. Why would anyone actually do that?  
 **actually_dead:** ~a e s t h e t i c~  
hang on this is not what we’re here for  
we’re here to press f and pay respects for my death  
i’m a failure :’)  
 **write_down_to_business:** okay well thats just blatantly false  
 **actually_dead:** i told my parents i’d be able to do it  
i told them to go out and that i’d be fine and have the macarons ready for mme bermadine’s order  
gUESS WHAT  
I WON’T  
ffffffffffffffffffffffff  
 **write_down_to_business:** hear me out  
what if we pretend to kidnap you  
 **actually_dead:** i’m sorry wHAT  
 **Ad-nothing:** W H A T?????  
 **write_down_to_business:** hear! Me!out!  
no faith in me  
so quick to judge  
 **actually_dead:** quick to judge when you’re STAGING a KIDNAPPING  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** i turn my back for 1 sec and this is wat i return to  
wtf  
 **write_down_to_business:** fine i wont tell you then  
 **Ad-nothing:** ...wait no  
I’m so curious  
Please tell me  
 **write_down_to_business:** you ridicule me and my plan??? and now you beg for it????  
 **actually_dead:** this was your plan all along wasn’t it  
to make us beg  
 **write_down_to_business:** i dont have to answer that   
i know my rights  
 **actually_dead:** then ??? you should also know???? kidnapping??? is ??? illegal??? bad???   
morally wrong????  
 **write_down_to_business:** FAKE kidnapping  
just to get you off the hook  
 **actually_dead:** h o w  
 **write_down_to_business:** i’d pretend to commit a crime for you  
are you saying you wouldnt do the same for me ????  
im hurt  
my heart hurts  
come kiss it better  
 **d-d-d-drop_your_expectations:** how bout we all just go to maris and help her make a new batch  
can u call bernadine and push back the time just a bit?  
and then well all come and help u   
**Ad-nothing:** You’re a genius  
 **actually_dead:** nino, i love you  
he’s the true Smart One of the group  
 **write_down_to_business:** you love him but not the girl willing to FAKE COMMIT A CRIME FOR YOU????  
this is homophobia 

**_d-d-d-drop_your_expectations_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Smart_One_TM  
_ ** **  
Smart_One_TM:** finally someone recognizes my tru genius  
 **actually_dead:** i’ll love you if you if you come help with the macarons <3  
 **write_down_to_business:** </3  
 **actually_dead:** D:  
dont break up with me  
breaking up with me is homophobia  
the boys could never make fun of me as lovingly as you do  
 **write_down_to_business:** should have thought of that before you broke my heart  
 **actually_dead:** pretty sure you broke your own heart  
:’(  
 **Ad-nothing:** ....  
Okay I get that this is sad for you, mari  
And i’m here for you  
...but do the rest of us still get to date alya?  
  


* * *

  
“Take that!” Alya cries as she paints bright blue macaron filling down the side of Nino’s face.

He grins at her wickedly and wraps his arms around her waist, hauling her against his chest.  
  
“No!” she laughs, twisting and turning in his embrace until her back is pressed against his chest and he places a kiss on the side of her head.

“If you can’t play nice with the pastries, we’re going to have to take them away.”  
  
“Absolutely not.” Marinette is a flurry in the kitchen, replacing bowls and cooking trays as she readies more ingredients for another batch. “All hands on deck.”  
  
“Aye aye, captain.”  
  
Marinette levels Adrien’s smirk with a glare, but the effect is ruined when she immediately jumps up as a timer goes off.

“I’ll start separating the next bunch of eggs,” Adrien says.

He sidesteps Nino and Alya who are still embracing in the middle of the kitchen and grabs the eggs sitting on counter. 

“No shells!” Marinette calls out behind her, tapping a tray of uncooked macarons against the counter top.

“Don’t worry, I know what a cru _shell_ part of the process this is.”

There’s a collective groan and Adrien’s smile could split his face.  
  
“What? Can’t take a _yolk_ ?”  
  
Marinette hits his hip lightly with her own.“Puns are only allowed so long as you keep cracking, hot stuff.”

He kisses temple when she passes him again and dexterously cracks an egg, tossing the yolk back between the two halves of the shell.

“I’ll be an _eggs_ pert by the end of the night.”  
  


* * *

**  
write_down_to_business:** who wants to be my date to the online journalism awards gala next month  
 **actually_dead:** ME  
 **Smart_One_TM:** me!!  
damn mari why u gotta be so fast  
 **_  
write_down_to_business_ ** _has renamed the group_ **_fight to the death  
  
_ ** **actually_dead:** you’re wasting your time with exclamation marks  
 **Smart_One_TM:** u went all caps!  
 **actually_dead:** i had to show my interest SOMEHOW  
whjat if enthusiasm factors into her decision?  
i couldnt risk it  
caps are in punctuation is out  
get with the times grandpa  
 **Smart_One_TM:** ure gonna call ME a grandpa in a chat with adrien agreste????  
 **actually_dead:** adrien’s like waaaaay older than grandpa status  
 **write_down_to_business:** when dinosaurs roamed the earth and adrien was middle aged  
 **Smart_One_TM:** adrien would be a killer dino dad  
 **actually_dead:** like a dad who is a dinosaur or the father of a dinosaur  
 **Smart_One_TM:** take ur pick  
 **write_down_to_business:** i think what you mean is adrien is just a dad  
 **actually_dead:** ^^^^  
 **Smart_One_TM:** shit u right  
 **Ad-nothing:** I’m sorry, i’m what now?  
 **Smart_One_TM:** dino dad

 **_Ad_Nothing_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Dino_Dad  
  
_ ** **Dino_Dad:** Happy?  
 **write_down_to_business:** immeasurably  
so do you want to get in on the fight for the chance of a lifetime  
 **Dino_Dad:** YES  
What is it?  
 **Smart_One_TM:** dude  
 **actually_dead:** total dino dad move  
 **write_down_to_business:** mari and nino were about to battle it out for whos going to be my date for an awards ceremony in a few months  
 **Dino_Dad:** ALYA that’s so awesome you were invited to an awards ceremony!!!!  
 **write_down_to_business:** i pick dino dad  
 **actually_dead:** UNFAIR  
 **Smart_One_TM:** NO WAY  
 **write_down_to_business:** hes the only one who truly understands  
 **Dino_Dad:** Suck it, fart breaths   
I don’t even know if i’d be able to go, though :/  
I’d have to check my schedule  
 **Smart_One_TM:** tell ur dad ure sick  
 **Dino_Dad:** Two months in advance ???  
 **Smart_One_TM:** ur point  
?  
 **write_down_to_business:** yeah idk i think thats a pretty good plan  
 **Dino_Dad:** I’m sure that’ll go over real well  
 **actually_dead:** can i see the invitation you were sent about it  
 **write_down_to_business:** no  
why?  
 **actually_dead:** hmhmmmhmhm VREY SUSPICUOUS   
**write_down_to_business:** what do you need it for  
 **actually_dead:** i want to see where it says you can only bring 1 guest  
 **Smart_One_TM:** isnt tht just like implied?  
 **Dino_Dad:** You’d be surprised with these kinds of things  
 **write_down_to_business:** PLOT TWIST  
IT DOESNT  
SAY TO ONLY BRING 1 GUEST  
 **actually_dead:** is it really a twist if that’s exactly what i thought  
 **Dino_Dad:** Does it say you can bring more than one guest?  
 **Smart_One_TM:** does it say u can bring anyone  
 **write_down_to_business:** IT DOES NTO SPECIFY AT ALL  
 **Smart_One_TM:** wat does that mEAN  
 **write_down_to_business:** IT MEANS WE’RE ALL GOING  
 **Dino_Dad:** I don’t think that’s how that works  
 **write_down_to_business:** SHUT IT NERD WERE ALL GOING  
  


* * *

  
Alya’s arms are wrapped around Adrien’s neck as they hold each other close and idly move across the dance floor. Their steps follow the lazy rhythm of a lovesong, but they hardly pay attention to its melody, preferring to talk and giggle quietly, faces almost brushing.

“We’re almost the same height,” Adrien says. “It’s kind of nice not having to bend down all the time” He slightly bumps into her glasses as he kisses the tip of Alya’s nose. “If heels weren’t the devil incarnate, I’d wish you and Marinette wore them more often.”

“I do like being this tall,” Alya admits, conspiratorially winking at her boyfriend. “There’s something undeniably fun about being a tall, warrior, genius, woman.”

He raises a brow. “As opposed to a short, warrior, genius, woman?”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Her burgundy dress swishes against their legs a beat behind the song, tickling her knees. Adrien sighs and the warm air slightly fogs her glasses, but she just laughs through his apology, holding him closer and hiding her giggles in his neck.

They spin slowly together, lost to the important people around them until a familiar cold hand gently touches Alya’s back and Adrien can’t hold back his smirk when a warm one grazes his elbow. 

“Mind if we cut in?” Nino asks, already wrapping his arm around Adrien’s but looking between him and Alya for permission.

Alya smiles, dropping her arms and turning to Marinette. “I’d be hurt if you didn’t.”

The four stay close together, never moving far enough for another pair of dancers to slip between them. Occasionally, Marinette’s back hits into Adrien’s as their groups collide, as if pulled together by each other’s gravity. They laugh and exchange apologetic kisses before being twisted back into the embrace of their dancing partners.

“I’ve barely seen you stumble all day,” Alya comments as her hands trace Marinette’s spine through her dress.

Marinette shivers. “I’ve been practicing.”

“For this event?”

“Mmhmm.” 

She looks away from her girlfriend, suddenly shy, but Alya is quick to trace her jaw with a hand and guide Marinette’s gaze back to her own.

“You’re the best,” Alya says before bringing Mariette impossibly closer and kissing her soundly.

“It helps that I’ve been on at least one of your arms since we got here.” Marinette looks to her right where her boyfriends are swaying just next to them and winks at Nino. “I may have been saved from disaster more than once.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, ‘Nette.” Nino says. “I only had to catch you twice, and one of those times was _definitely_ the dj’s fault.”

She looks at him skeptically. “How?”

“Dude, no one should have their cables running across the floor like that.” He looks at her earnestly. “They should have been marked way better and along the perimeter of the room, not lumped in the dining area!”

Adrien pulls away from where his head rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Forgive him, he’s been complaining about the music this entire time.”

Nino rolls his eyes. “He’s so dramatic. And the music tanks, so I don’t even care.”

Marinette pushes some hair behind her ear and shrugs sheepishly. “It does kind of suck.”

Adrien groans, head falling back onto Nino. “Not you too!”

Alya laughs. “Maybe it’s time we get out of here, then?”  
  


* * *

 **  
Smart_One_TM:** ok dude  
so are we jst  
NOT gonna talk abt that??  
 **Dino_Dad:** ???????????  
 **actually_dead:** about what  
 **Smart_One_TM:** the thing!!!  
u kno  
adriens magazine article??  
 **actually_dead:** which one  
there’s like 70 million of them  
 **write_down_to_business:** ya babe i love you but you have gOT to be more specific  
 **Dino_Dad:** Exaggeration!!  
 **actually_dead:** s li g ht exaggeration  
 **Smart_One_TM:** actustar.fr/celeb/adrien-agreste-no-longer-a-free-man  
bRUH THIS ONE  
 **write_down_to_business:** ooooo are we famous now???  
 **actually_dead:** we’ve been together for SO LONG i cant believe they’r e just now noticing  
 **Dino_Dad:** Does it count as fame if it’s just a dumb tabloid?  
 **actually_dead:** ugh only a famous person would say that

 **_actually_dead_ ** _has renamed the chat_ **_famous ignoramus_ **

**write_down_to_business:** well theres a four dollar word  
 **Dino_Dad:** No one trusts those things!!  
It’s fake fame  
 **write_down_to_business:** let me have my moment. im finally famous  
 **actually_dead:** okay but alya like  
you’re already pretty famous  
 **write_down_to_business:** ladyblog doesnt count  
 **actually_dead:** ????  
why???   
explain????  
 **write_down_to_business:** ill tell you when youre older  
 **Smart_One_TM:** can i kno  
 **Dino_Dad:** Same  
 **write_down_to_business:** ya ill dm you guys  
 **actually_dead:** wHAT  
EXCUSE ME??? NO  
 **write_down_to_business:** sorry  
 **Dino_Dad:** You’re too young  
 **Smart_One_TM:** well corrupt ur mind  
 **write_down_to_business:** we gotta keep yo upure and innocent  
 **actually_dead:** I’M BARELY YOUNGER THAN YOU  
 **write_down_to_business:** :/ sorry :/ those are :/ the rules :/  
 **actually_dead:** if i’m too young to know then i’m too young to kiss  
take that  
no more love from me  
 **write_down_to_business:** extortion!   
**Smart_One_TM:** i may have some regrets  
 **Dino_Dad:** Mari noooo!!!!  
 **actually_dead:** that’s what i thought  
my love is too precious to leave  
some would even say  
i’m “sweet and mysterious”  
 **write_down_to_business:** w h o would say that  
 **actually_dead:** nino’s tabloid  
 **Smart_One_TM:** ok its not MY tabloid  
 **actually_dead:** the tabloid nino found  
 **Smart_One_TM:** and it was so mean to me!!!  
 **write_down_to_business:** u mmm?? how???  
 **Dino_Dad:** Yeah i’m reading it now and it seems pretty standard?  
They have no information on anything so it’s just kinda random stuff  
 **Smart_One_TM:** the only thing they said abt me wasthat im laid back!!!  
thats it!!!  
 **write_down_to_business:** p sure they also called you “easy on the eyes”  
 **Smart_One_TM** : r my looks all that matter to u  
 **actually_dead:** the article is mostly about adrien anyway  
we only got like a couple sentences each  
what’s wrong with being atractive and chill?  
 **Smart_One_TM:** chill makes it sound like im boring  
o shit do u guys think im boring  
 **Dino_Dad:** You’re not boring!!!  
 **actually_dead:** chill isn’t boring  
????  
where are you getting that from  
 **Smart_One_TM:** im crazy! i do crazy things!!  
 **write_down_to_business:** name o n e crazy thing you have EVER done  
 **Smart_One_TM:** …  
 **Dino_Dad:** He threw a party for me even after my father told him no!  
 **write_down_to_business:** is that crazy????  
no   
its brave and sweet  
both of which you are  
but crazy????  
 **Smart_One_TM:** wat qualifies as crazy then???  
 **actually_dead:** making a toast at a wedding you crashed  
 **write_down_to_business:** bringing bees to work  
 **Dino_Dad:** Running TOWARDS akuma attacks >:( >:( >:( alya  
 **write_down_to_business:** a bitch has gotta eat  
 **actually_dead:** you’re not making money off the ladyblog  
 **write_down_to_business:** u dont know me  
im crazy  
 **Smart_One_TM:** IM CRAZY  
 ** _  
Smart_One_TM_** _has changed their name to_ ** _k-razy  
_** **  
write_down_to_business:** youre not crazy  
 **k-razy:** :’(  
 **write_down_to_business:** you think youre techno   
but youre actually elevator music  
 **Dino_Dad:** ALYA  
 **actually_dead:** AL!!!!  
 **k-razy:** oh wow im devastated  
this coming frm the person who only listens to early 2000s emo  
 **write_down_to_business:** rude  
its because im gay  
 **k-razy:** were A L L gay  
 **Dino_Dad:** I dont think you’re elevator music, nino!!  
 **k-razy:** love u bro  
 **actually_dead:** okay the more i think about it the more i think i’ve never actually been in an elevator with music  
 **Dino_Dad:** Really???  
What about le grand paris?  
 **actually_dead:** i only know they exist from like  
movies and tv shows and stuff  
 **write_down_to_business:** it doesnt have music how could you not know that adrien  
 **k-razy:** yeah dude it like famously doesnt have music  
 **Dino_Dad:** Oh god am i a bad friend? Should i know that about my friend’s own hotel?   
**write_down_to_business:** youre fine sunshine im sure chlo would be glad to know shes more   
iconic than her silent elevators  
 **k-razy:** road trip  
to take marinette to an elevator with music  
 **write_down_to_business:** wow  
a man with a plan  
thats very crazy  
thank you for showing us your wild side  
 **k-razy:** just u wait  
  


* * *

  
Marinette giggles when Nino shushes her, grabbing onto his upper arm as her laughter shakes her body.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs “we have to be quiet.”

“I’m trying, I swear!”

He gives her a look overtop his glasses and Alya tickles his sides with her fingertips.

“Hey!” he whispers, trying to stifle any erroneous noises in his shoulder. “What was that for?”  
  
“You need to loosen up, babe.”

“This is _serious_ .”  
  
“Isn’t this supposed to be how you prove to us you’re crazy?” she asks, raising a brow. “I don’t exactly think ‘serious’ is the right way to go.” 

“Crazy, not _delusional_ . I’m not a total moronosaurus.”  
  
Adrien wraps his arms around Nino from behind and squeezes him gently. “But if you _were_ , then we could legally be married by the dinosaur high council. Just picture it, Moronosaurus and Dino Dad, together at last. Not even an asteroid could keep us apart.”

“It’s the love story our generation deserves” Marinette says, biting her lip told hold back a fresh wave of laughter.

“We’re doing this for you, ‘Nette!”

“And I very much appreciate it, but Nino, love, darling, moronosaurus, live a little.” She cups his cheek and grazes her thumb along the side of his face.

“Out of everyone, I’d expect you to be the most upset about this.” He turns his head to place a kiss on her palm. “How are you not freaking? We could totally get caught trying to sneak around this place.”

She shrugs. “I’ve spent enough time sneaking around Le Grand Paris, what’s another fancy hotel?”

“Plus,” Alya wraps her arms around the two of them “she’s got us here for support.”

“What do you mean, ‘us’?” Nino pulls away from her slightly. “Agreste’s the only one with enough star power to get us out of this.”

“Even better, we’ve got a safety net. Now, let’s charge!”

Alya takes hold of Marinette and Nino’s hands and pushes forward, checking over her shoulder to make sure Nino has grabbed Adrien’s hand before they swing through a revolving door and hide amongst the incoming traffic on the hotel lobby’s floor.

“Take a left,” Nino directs, shielding Adrien’s face with his body. “Act like you belong here, okay? Shoulders back, head high. Do not make eye contact with anyone.”

“Oh shit, I think a security guard just spotted us,” Alya says. 

“Couches!” Nino calls, scrambling to hide behind the lobby furniture and pulling his partners with him.

The four of them drop to the ground, curling up tight beside each other so not even a strand of hair is visible from the opposite side of the couch.

“Should I check to see what’s going on?” Nino asks after they’ve sat still long enough for his heart to have gone back to its normal speed.

He doesn’t wait for a response before he peers over the top of the armrest and scans the area.

“Alya? I don’t see any security gua—”A gentle shaking against his arm pulls his attention back to his partners and he distractedly whispers to them “—why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry,” Alya shrugs her shoulders, not looking apologetic in the slightest as her eyes twinkle with mischief. “I thought it would be funny.”

Nino rolls his eyes and elbows her in the ribs and it only makes her laugh harder.

“Whatever, we’re closer to the elevator now anyway.”

The four of them pop up from the lounge and dart to an alcove, feet silent across the hotel’s carpeting. Nino presses his back to the wall and peeks around the corner.

“Okay, there are six elevators. Four of them are going up, one of them is coming down but it’s still above twenty, and the other is stationary at the fourth floor,” he whispers.

“Thank you, secret agent,” Adrien jokes and Alya snickers.

Nino continues, ignoring them. “There are no other people around. I think we should go for it and hope that elevator on the fourth floor makes it down before anyone sees us.”

He doesn’t wait for confirmation before dashing to the elevators and pushing the down button, his partners hot on his heels.

The elevator comes down quickly, but Nino’s eyes never stop darting around the room, and it feels like the longest 30 seconds of his life.

Marinette places a hand on his back to try and calm him down, tugging his attention away from the doors as he waits for them to open. Once they do, he dashes inside, immediately mashing his finger on the “close door” button and picking the top floor.

He doesn’t stop pressing the button until the doors are firmly shut, and then he sags against the elevator’s railing, boneless.

“We did it,” he murmurs.

Marinette kneels down beside him and the others follow suit. “ _You_ did it.”

They’re all silent for a moment, letting their breathing settle and hearts slow back down.

“Is that…” Marinette tilts her head, brows furrowed. “Is that ‘Wolf’s Blood Revenge’? From Jagged’s newest album? But like--as bells?”

“Finally, she understands!” Alya sighs dramatically. “Elevator music exists on a whole other _level_ , Mari.”

She shivers. “It feels like it’s from a parallel universe.”

Adrien laughs. “So you like a song? Well how about we make it as generic and boring as possible, take out virtually any identifying features, and give it enough bells and violins to make it sound like a Christmas movie threw up on it.”

Nino smiles. “It is pretty terrible isn’t it?”

“...is it bad that I kind of like it?”

“Marinette!” The three of them look at her, scandalized.

“What! It could be really good music to study to!”

“I can’t even look at you right now.” Nino turns his head away from her and grabs Alya’s and Adrien’s hands. “Horrifying. I must be comforted.”

Adrien laughs and falls into Nino’s side, tucked under his arm and kicks out his feet as the elevator reaches its destination.

“Now comes the _real_ fun part,” Alya says, kissing the back of Nino’s hand as Marinette idly presses the button for the lobby.

“What?”

“Getting back out.”  
  


* * *

 **_  
write_down_to_business_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_read_it_and_sleep  
  
_ ** **read_it_and_sleep:** i lvoe reading ok i really REally do  
but this shti is BORing   
adn im jdklaj jsut so so   
**k-razy:** so so??  
 **read_it_and_sleep:** sorr y im fallin aslepe at me lapttop  
im just SO tirde  
tried   
T IRED  
fuckin dumb finergs not doin g what i telll thme  
 **actually_dead:** GO TO BED ALYA  
 **read_it_and_sleep:** youre nto my mom  
 **actually_dead:** fucking fight me  
 **k-razy:** listen to ur mother and go to bed  
 **Dino_Dad:** Alya!!! Sleep!! Is!! Very!! Important!!!  
 **k-razy:** listen to ur parents alya  
go to sleep dude  
 **read_it_and_sleep:** but i hvae to ffiiiinnnnishhshh t his  
 **actually_dead:** i’m gonna come over there and force you to go to sleep  
 **read_it_and_sleep:** ooo kin ky   
**Dino_Dad:** I feel like we need to work on your priorities  
 **k-razy:** ^^^^^^^  
 **read_it_and_sleep:** mmmm hhnng  
per haps not kinkey  
maris a sychopath  
pyschopath?   
sosiopaht

 **_actually_dead_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_sewciopath_ **

**Dino_Dad:** Nice  
 **k-razy:** nice  
 **sewciopath:** thanks  
 **read_it_and_sleep:** ncie  
 **sewciopath:** GO TO BED  
  


* * *

  
Alya’s head is pillowed by a bicep as her eyes flutter awake.

She isn’t sure _whose_ bicep it is, but it’s a very nice bicep and the body laying overtop of her is soft and warm and fingertips are drawing little circles against her arm.

The light of her T.V. flickers, but the sound is turned off completely and her brain is too mushy to make out the subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

“Hnng?” she says, freeing her chin from where it was tucked under a blanket. The fresh air is cold against her skin and she wants to burrow back into her little cocoon almost as soon as she’s free of it.

“Well hello, sleepy head,” the person on top of her whispers in a soft and light voice, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“Mrineh?” Alya tries to call out to her girlfriend.

“Do you need anything? Water? Pillow?” Marinette asks while tracing the slope of Alya’s nose with a gentle finger.

“Adrien’s working on some hot cocoa in the kitchen,” her bicep headrest says.

Marinette pulls off of Alya’s body to look her in the eyes after a moment of no response. “Are you hungry? You’ve been asleep for a while.”

“Once we could actually _get_ you to sleep,” Nino rolls his eyes.

“She was up all night and then all day for class,” Marinette tsks. “Give her a break.”

Alya’s arms fight against the blanket—a battle she would have lost if not for Marinette taking pity on her and pulling it off for her—and then shoot out to drag Marinette back on top of her.

“No leave. Stay ‘n cuddle.”

Marinette laughs, breath hot against Alya’s cheek as she snuggles back down into her girlfriend’s embrace.

“But if we cuddle you, you’ll just fall back asleep and then who will drink Adrien’s hot chocolate? He’s very proud of it.”

“Adri,” Alya whines. “Get ‘im. Cuddle me too.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Adrien slowly walks into the room, a mug in each hand.

“Grab him!” Alya tries to yell, though it’s muffled by some hair that’s gotten caught in her mouth.

As soon as the mugs are safely on the coffee table in front of them, Marinette’s arm darts out to wrap around his waist and pull him on top of their cuddle pile.

“Nooo,” he complains. “I have to get the other hot chocolates!”

“Later,” Alya says.

“They’ll get cold.”

“Mmmm choc’late milk.”

Nino shifts to get a better look at his sleepy girlfriend. “That’s _not_ what that tastes like.”

“I’m gonna get them.” Adrien tries to stand.

“Nooo! Please,” Alya gives him the saddest eyes he’s ever seen. “Jus five? More minutes?”

He tries to ignore the way her lower lip juts out and how adorably askew her glasses are but he can’t pull himself away.

“Fine,” he gives in, collapsing back on top of them and pressing a kiss to Marinette’s temple. “Five more minutes. And then I go back for the hot chocolates.”

“‘S fair,” Alya nods and closes her eyes, snuggling back into Nino’s arm as her other two partners agree. 

The hot chocolates get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting this was a nightmare :)
> 
> Thank you to [sadrien](https://sadrien.tumblr.com/) for being a fantastic beta!
> 
> Edit: The _incredible_ artwork is done by sumomosketches!! Please check it out, the link to the original Eiffel Tower kiss scene is  
> [here](https://sumomosketches.tumblr.com/post/626174535419527168/ot4-ot4-ot4-ot4-first-series-of-sketches-im)  
> And the link to the baking kiss scene is  
> [here](https://sumomosketches.tumblr.com/post/626366880013271040/more-ot4-sketches-for-jattendschatons-absolutely)


End file.
